


howlin' for you.

by valcaines



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fights, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Imprinting, Kissing, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex Work, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Soul Bond, Violence, Wolf Instincts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valcaines/pseuds/valcaines
Summary: "people like us get forgotten all the time. when we suffer, we do it in silence. and the world likes it that way."but how could he ever forget you?[ Bigby Wolf x Reader ]
Relationships: Bigby Wolf & Reader, Bigby Wolf/Reader, Bigby Wolf/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. there once was a girl

**Author's Note:**

> back with another story! this has been on my mind way too long, I just beat the game again and just knew I had to write this. 
> 
> I apologize if the updates are not periodic, trying to manage three different stories at once with studies but I promise you - I am pouring my heart out in each of them. 
> 
> feedback is much appreciated! comments are what I write for. thankful for all of you. <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which you find a glimmer of hope, unbeknownst to the looming danger.

Purple and pink lights.

They flashed and flickered endlessly, filling out the vast room and ricocheting off of the glittery metal and cheap velvet. Neon, bright and dark, all at the same time. 

What normally brought others, patrons and outsiders a sense of sexuality and the excitement of the unknown, ran nothing but shivers down your spine every time your skin bathed in them.

An awkward sensation in itself, considering the amount of time you had spent under them at that point -whether in the arms of a stranger or with your hands glued to the sweat and glitter-covered metal of the pole. The familiar feeling of tight lace wrapped around your thighs and hips, constantly reminding of your what seemed to be permanent purpose and occupation at every single slight movement of your limbs, be it a mere step or a slow grind. 

It was yet another start to another fucked up night, every night had been a fucked up one as of late. The pervert at the DJ booth who insisted to play some sort of utter garbage every damn night was not shy then as well - the raunchy beats thudded off of the walls and vibrated into the very beings of anyone in the club, the bass and the high volume mixed in. Sometimes it made you wonder how on earth this much noise could be muffled the moment you would step out onto the cold, unforgiving streets.

Magic. It was the surefire explanation to most things.

Just like that damned pink ribbon tied around your dainty neck, always keeping you in check.

It was there when you slept, tossed and turned around your beaten up mattress, as vivid nightmares about the past, present and the future kept sleep at bay sometimes. When you showered, ate whatever meal you could afford for that day. When you had to strut your way into that forsaken motel for yet another appointment with another fucked up Fable.

Some knew better not to touch it or ask questions about it, most of them too busy to stare at your exposed flesh and roam their hands all over, in anticipation of the following acts and to become undone as soon as possible. Yet a select few, every once in a while, asked about the famous ribbon that all girls at the club seemed to have tightened around their pretty little necks - to which you would only be resorted to ask if they liked it or not, then got back to your job of pleasing them.

They thought it was some sort of a uniform, provided by the club to enhance the sexuality of their prized ladies, a little kiss of innocence of a pink ribbon compared to the raunchy lace that usually covered you partially. 

Oh, if only you could scream out to the whole world to hear just how much pain that silk around your neck had caused you, and was most likely going to keep doing so for the years to come. 

Obedience.

That’s what it stood for, not just some pretty accessory or bondage tool to please someone’s fantasy. It was pure magic, not the healing kind. Dark, dark spells, originating from the old world, coursing through your very soul and veins at that point, preparing to bring in your demise with the most gentle tug of your fingers.

_Discretion is our guarantee._

The words etched into your brain and memorized by each and every curve of your lips. Certain things they let you say and do, certain things they did not and more often, it was what they did not allow you to speak about that caused the most pain.

The memory of your first days in that hellhole of a joint still vivid in your mind, and it seemed to be causing you flashbacks even more now than then, for a reason you had yet to figure. It was almost as if you could sense that something was coming. Why else would your mind play tricks on you, taking you back to the days where you had been so desperate, thrown to the wolves?

Whatever that was looming in the dark that was out to hunt you, was gonna have to wait until you got your money for the night. 

Manicured red nails would graze the fabric gently, eyes digging deep into your reflection that seemed to stare right back into your eyes right in front of you. With each sensation it transferred to your entire body, the softness under your fingertips was somewhat welcome yet feared. Here it was - a constant reminder that you were trapped and bound. 

A walking prisoner among men, women and beast. Captive in six-inch heels and red lipstick. A trapped, pure soul who wants nothing but freedom, to walk alone with her head held high with a gentle smile. 

Who wanted to just go home.

A low thud of commotion emanating into the dressing room seemed to bring you back to your senses as you muttered a curse and got up from the makeup chair you had been situated on for the past half an hour, way longer than your predetermined break had allowed you. Dusty lights gleaming in your face as you leaned towards the mirror to make sure your eyeliner was not smudged, you took the opportunity to adjust your revealing halter dress that fit you like a glove as you tugged it down ever so slightly.

With a sigh and your clutch in your hand, your heels only took you so far as the newly-opened door, only to find a flustered companion of yours occupying the frame.

Green eyes enlarged and chest heaving in that black bustier of hers, she did not give you a moment to exclaim your surprise as she gently pushed you inside the room, heels clicking as she pulled the sad excuse of a door in an attempt for privacy. It was not often you would see girls flustered and bothered like this out in the open, usually everyone tried to keep it to themselves when they could. The entire situation was beginning to make your heart gently thump in your chest, brows furrowing as you tried to make some sense out of everything.

“Faith? What’s goin’ on?” you would ask, as she ran a hand through her hair, visibly trying to calm herself. Her full lips would twitch ever so slightly in an emotion you could not fully discern just yet, the beat of the muffled music thumping through the room as your anxiety was bubbling. 

She looked into your eyes and smiled - a soft, scared, sad yet somewhat hopeful curling of her lips as she spoke in a tone that gave some sort of hope along with a taste of fear.

“I think I know how to get the hell out of here - for good this time.”


	2. who was trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the ticket to freedom brings nothing but confinement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you SO MUCH for all the hits and the love. I really appreciate & love each and every single one of you. 
> 
> hope this update starts to stir the story up a bit. I'm trying to approach it all from a different angle so I apologize if there are story elements that don't fit! 
> 
> that being said, sincerely hope you enjoy. <3 please comment & let me know what you think!

New York City.

What the regular humans, _Mundies_ as they taught you to call them, deem the most beautiful and vibrant city in the entire world. The city that never slept, and most likely never will. Out of all places to exile yourself, this had to be the one in dreams - with the flickering neon lights, bright and worn-down medley of advertisements and signs, the constant smell of grease mixed in with cigarettes - all enhanced by the vapor emanating from the sewer lids embedded in cracked asphalt.

All those years ago, when your kin decided to break all hell loose in the Homelands and eventually relocate, it was the general consensus amongst Fables that a fresh start in an urban city would be the most viable option. Starting out with a clean slate, the idea of commencing anew appealing so much to so many who have lost money, family and pride. Settling into a city that could seemingly offer so much, blending in with the rest of the human population did not seem to be that hard of a task to accomplish back then.

The Homelands had been old and full of major drama - moving to designated apartment blocks close to one of the world’s biggest metropolitan hubs surely could not be that bad of an idea.

Could it?

Well, to you, it seemed like as long as there were Fables involved, with them living in close proximity to each other if not neighboring, there was bound to be some sort of ruckus starting - no matter the location, yet it was of course an added ingredient to the recipe of chaos.

It was as if this secluded part of Brooklyn, its atrocities and “marvels” magically hidden in plain sight from the mundane eyes, attracted all sorts of trouble like a damn magnet. At every single corner and crevice of these streets there was some Fable getting their first sexual release for the night or some others looking for a quick fight with their rivals older than time itself.

The latter never seemed to end well for anyone involved and around, once the rumored Big Bad Wolf intervened into the scene.

Yet, it was hard for you to know for sure other than echo the gossip around since he did not frequent this part of town - it was a long-lived wonder of yours whether he got tired at all, running all around this cursed town as the only source of visible authority and enforcement.

He was a beast walking amongst men, after all. That much you had seen for your own bare eyes back in the Homelands. There was a reason why everyone thought twice before crossing him, or attempting something borderline illegal by his terms. A visit from him meant trouble and you had succeeded in your attempts of keeping a low profile, thus far.

Maybe you would get an answer to your worries and wonders that particular night - by the looks of how it was unfolding, it could very well end in either you crawling to the Fabletown office for his help or your quick and inevitable demise in that forsaken club.

The little polaroid in front that seemed to send shivers of disgust along with fear down your entire body was the one to blame.

There was a lot of messed up shit happening in Fabletown, and you had seen your fair share of it, both when hooking and living. Out of everything, this had to be the most fucked up you had the pleasure of witnessing. Oh, how you wished you had not, as you kept on staring at the scene it depicted in utter disbelief, eyes wide and hand over mouth. The more you stared at it, the more you wanted to storm out of there and run the farthest away your legs took you.

“How the hell did you guys get this?”

“That’s not important,” she had simply stated, the traces of disgust mixed in with some sort of hope evident in her dark green orbs as she glanced at you. “This is our one-way ticket out of this hellhole.”

The dimmed lightbulbs of the worn makeup mirrors seemed to focus all their everlasting glow onto the photograph in question, the weight of the conversation at hand naturally muffling the usual bumping of the raunchy bass coming from the main room as you holed up near the closets. Taking your eyes off focus for just a split second to calm your heartbeat down, through the smoky reflection, your eyes would spot the clock just ten short of hitting midnight.

For fuck’s sake, it was supposed to be the beginning of your pole time that night, but you had absolutely no confidence on your feet to carry you in six-inch platforms after what you had just seen.

“Well, we found it back in the motel. You think we could use it against him?” a feminine voice would interject from over your shoulder, her tone sounding equally as confused if not more. The faint breeze carried her scent as she approached - a seductive musk mixed in with oud that you could swear only Faith wore. A side glance would confirm her identity to you - Nerissa, with her white halter dress tightened up around her figure, her pink ribbon identical to yours. Hazel eyes looking ever so soft - worried, more like, as her gaze switched back and forth between Faith and the picture she was holding onto so firmly.

Having half a mind into what Faith had been thinking, even the thought of planning it scared you to your core. “That's exactly what we could do,” your lips would softly echo their thoughts, almost in a fading whisper, teeth gently biting down your lower lip in thought. “This right here is proof that even Fabletown’s finest are sick fucks.”

“That’s right,” Faith added, her rose-colored lip curling just a tad bit upwards, stepping around the room pensively as her heels clicked in a methodical rhythm. “Word gets out, no, better yet - ” she halted gently in her step, holding the picture up to the both of you as if to emphasize her point, “ - this damn thing gets out, Georgie’s fucking toast.”

A feeling of great unease lulled you in, engulfing your nerves, the faint hints of music outside the door echoing off. Something was not right. No, this was just too good to be true.

How many times had you tried to escape? To just tear that ribbon apart and not give a damn about the consequences? Begged and pleaded the owner, tried to conspire with the girls? True, now you had actual solid evidence that could get you out of there unlike all the other futile attempts - yet would it work for sure?

That was when you saw it. It took you a bit of time to connect the dots in your mind after the initial shock of seeing the explicit picture had worn off just enough - you were not sure if you were glad you could make better sense of this because apparently the deeper you tried to dive in, the uglier it got.

“Wait a minute,” you thought out loud, eyebrows furrowing. “Isn’t he a regular of - ”

“Now, now,” came the accented, dreary voice that froze you in your place and hung your words dry in your throat, “ - why the _fuck_ is the pole empty?”

It was like someone had shot you. Not that you were entirely sure how that would feel like, or how much it would pain you to have lead lodged inside you if it did at all, but this cold and terrifying feeling that washed all over your body had to feel damn near close.

Time was bent, all three girls frozen and staring at the floor as the door creaked open while it let him in, along with the sudden burst of raunchy beats that filled the small powder room instantly. In the heat of the moment, Faith had proved to be the cunning lady she was known to be as she had managed to tuck the photo somewhere in her skirt - it was nowhere to be seen, and you certainly hoped the bastard had not taken a glimpse at what you three where hiding. She would sneak a side-eye glance at you, ready for the wrath that was to be delivered by the devil’s incarnate.

His heavy footsteps filled in the room yet stopped midway, the low eyes fixating on you - you could almost feel the fiery daggers burning into your skin from his daunting stare. Heart almost skipping out of your chest, you dared look up to meet his eyes.

“I don’t fuckin’ keep you so you can gossip with your friends in the fuckin’ dressing room, do I?” came Georgie’s mad hiss, the words spat out of his mouth as he tugged onto your wrist, dragging you on his way out of the door and into the club - into the purple and pink, crowds of nearly naked men and women with no modestly left to show, and the gleaming pole.

“C’mon, let’s fuckin’ go.”

A little wash of relief descending over you, your eyes would catch your friend’s pairs in a small, reassuring wink over your bare shoulder as you stepped out from the doorway and into the madness.

Luck, whatever that was at that point in your life, seemed to be on your side - if you had managed to hide this just a little bit longer from him, something inside you _believed_. Believed you would all become free from this prison, if you played your cards just right.

Yet it also told you that things could go so wrong, oh so wrong - after just one small mistake.


End file.
